Just Us
by Ms. Shatter
Summary: Subtle foot kink and references to a sex-life between Dick and Bruce. Mostly love and comfort, though. Drabbles for the YJ Anon Meme.


He was just Bruce. Not Bruce Wayne. Not Batman. Just _Bruce_.

And Dick liked him best that way.

They wore sunglasses every time they went out in public, acting like they were celebrities or something. Dick laughed about it: Bruce laughed, too. And Dick loved Bruce's real, hearty laugh. It wasn't like the light, flirty chuckle Bruce Wayne gave while chatting with the hosts of a party or a new woman. It was genuine, and deep. But not as deep as Batman's. Because Bruce was right in the middle. And he was the perfect _mix_.

And then Dick would laugh for real, and when Dick really laughed, he _snorted_. His laughing with Bruce was always so uncontrollable he couldn't help himself. And then Bruce would laugh too, and if they were at home, he would tackle him and tickle him to make him snort some more. And then in the end they'd just be a big laughing pile and Alfred would have to shake his head and say, "tsk, tsk", but all the while having a small smile on his lips.

Dick liked it best when they were at home like that. No matter what room it was. But the best was Bruce's bedroom. Because Bruce had the best bedroom in the house. The bed was the largest they make. The sheets were smooth and soft and warm. The pillows extremely fluffy and huggable. The giant TV planted into the wall across from the bed was at the perfect angle.

They watched action movies together. Bruce wrapped his arm around Dick and Dick snuggled into his very strong hold. Batman's would have been iron-tight. Bruce Wayne's would have been trailing gently down his back, looking for something more.

Bruce's was just a nice, comforting, firm, fatherly grip. And Dick liked it best.

The most exciting time of the day was bedtime. After a long, hard night of patrol, Dick would take a hurried shower, never quite washing as good as he should, while Bruce would be in the master suite, taking his time and washing his hair with nicely scented shampoo, washing his body carefully, tending to his wounds and scars, shaving clean every night (because Dick liked him that way), and then coming out almost dry in a black bathrobe.

Dick would be there waiting: always. Usually with a nervous expression, sitting up in the bed, of course, naked under the covers. When Bruce would come he'd smile shyly and shrink down into the soft silk, and Bruce would make a small, sexy growl and would tackle him in the bed, scolding him, telling him not to be so modest, that he knew what a slut he really was and why he was here, waiting in his ward's best.

Dick liked when he talked dirty like that.

His feet stung from patrol. He had fresh injuries that Alfred had kindly tended for him when he had gotten home. His head ached and his eyes were sore, his mind filled with horrible images from that night. The Joker, again. But as always, the Dynamic Duo somehow managed.

And then there had been his mission for Young Justice. It wasn't much work: a simple mission, just to spy on some incoming Chinese imports. But his feet still REALLY, really hurt, and walking around that mall didn't help much, either.

"Bruce...my feet..." he whimpered.

"I knew something was off tonight." Bruce crawled off of him and pushed the covers aside, looking down at Dick's cute, swollen feet. He leaned down and started to massage them gently, looking back up at Dick's face, blue eyes meeting bluer ones.

"They hurt.." The Boy Wonder began to relax, sinking into the fluffy pillows as his body and mind were finally at ease.

"I'll fix it, Dick. Don't worry." he said softly. And it made Dick melt.

He smiled and just watched tiredly as Bruce was massaging his feet in a most expert way. They were both pretty much naked, and it was sort of embarassing, but whatever.

He was just about to slip into slumber when he felt something velvety and warm on his toes. His eyes shot open and he gasped, but calmed down when he saw it was Bruce's tongue.

Dick's face went red and he stared at him.

It kept going, the warm tongue caressing each space between Dick's slender toes, then licking his heel, dragging in long, slow, calculated circles that seemed to touch all the nerve ends there perfectly.

Dick squirmed, giggling. It was starting to tickle.

Bruce gave another sexy growl, looking up at his young ward again. "You want that new iPad? You won't get it if you keep being such a bad boy."

"But..." he whined.

"No. Not if you don't behave. So..behave?" He gave a long lick from the heel up to the tip of his big toe and Dick moaned under his breath, nodding.

A hand was still massaging his left foot, while the warm muscle massaged the other. The sexuality of it started to fade away and Dick relaxed once more, feeling at ease, and tired. Maybe there wouldn't be sex tonight. Maybe he'd just fall asleep.

He thought about Joker.

About how close they had come to actually dying tonight. But they still made it through, thanks to Bruce's skill with a batarang.

The thought of losing Bruce...

The thought of being taken away from Bruce...

The thought of being alone again.

Tears formed in Dick's eyes and Bruce immediately sat up, crawling up to Dick's side. He caressed him, wrapping his warm arms around the skinny boy. "What's the matter, Dick?" He kissed his cheek, kissing the tears away. He kissed all over his face.

"I just..don't want to lose you." he whimpered, his chin wobbling and his blue eyes watery.

"Dick..don't be silly." He gave him a kiss on the lips. Dick returned the favor and nodded.

"Shh, shh.." he cooed in his ear, laying him down and pulling the covers over them, reaching over and turning off the lamp. They were in darkness.

But darkness was what was most comfortable, for both of them. Where they were just Bruce and Dick. That's _all_ they were there. And they were together. And no one would know and no one would care and no one could suck up to either of them for money and no one would call Dick a jerk for trying to be a leader and failing and no one would tie them up as Batman and Robin and try to kill them and no one would question Bruce's sanity for dressing up like a big, black bat every night and everything would just be okay.

Because they were just Bruce and Dick.

No one would ever know.

But it was _okay_.

Because honestly, Bruce only wanted to share things with Dick. And Dick loved it that way.


End file.
